Bryan Williams
William Bryant Williamson III(born December 22, 1986)is an American Professional Wrestler better known as Bryan Williams and is currently promoting in the professional wrestling promotions, OCW,W2K, and WWE-W. Williams is widely known for his comedic style, and his smash mouth type of wrestling. Albeit his career is short, Williams has been able to accomplish quite alot on the MSN Circuit. Gaining a cult-like fanbase, granting him the "Cult of Personality" nickname. Williams has been known to have alot of friends in the circuit, and less enemies. Early Life Born in San Antonio, Texas, Bryan Williams learned of wrestling at a young age. Quickly becoming facaniated with local hero, Shawn Michaels. Bryan's parents were divorced early on, so Bryan was usually back and forth in-between his father and mother throughout his life. Growing up, school was not a big deal for Bryan. He was a good student, but only seemed to do enough to "get by". Bryan was not a trouble maker in school, rather being a class clown, and a friend to those in need. Bryan did not attend alot of socal clubs, or after school activity as a child either. Getting into Middle School, Bryan took a great interest into Football. Making his "A" team, Bryan was only adequate in the defense, with the coaches using him as a Defensive Tackle or Defensive End. After middle school was over, Bryan did not attend his high school football team, opting to join the Junior ROTC program. For two years, Bryan was in the high school's armed drill team program, fitting in very well. A knee injury kept him out for the last part of his Sophmore year, leading Bryan to quit his ROTC program in his Junior year. Bryan was indeed a "yard-tard", hosting local events in his backyard throughout the rest of high school. Bryan's interest for wrestling soared through the roof, and soon Bryan was being trained. Professional Wrestling Bryan stayed in the indys throughout most of 2002, and 2003. Having very limited success, unfortunately all records for Bryan's indy work have vanished. Promotions closing, deleting all their history along with the promotion. Although it was known at that time for Bryan to get into Hardcore matches, and less wrestling matches. After taking a double table bump in a indy promotion, Bryan swore off hardcore wrestling on it's own. Taking time off during 2003 and 2004, Bryan used his free time to relax, and learn his new style of wrestling. Relocating to Japan for a brief period of time, to work in the Zero-One promotion. Soon enough, Bryan was ready to come back to the United States, and begin his career a-new. WWE-W/HCW/RRUW-TTG Bryan soon made his in-ring debut in April of 2005. There, Bryan fueded with Stone Cold Steve Austin, attacking him and challenging him to a match. This was Bryan's big break-out, as he had made a alliance with Booker T and Candice Michelle. Under the name "Thunder", Bryan grew through the rankings of WWE-W and won the WWE-W Tag Team championship with Booker T. Soon after, Bryan turned on Booker, and Challenged Stone Cold Steve Austin to a match at Badd Blood, for the vacant Television Championship. There, Bryan picked up his first singles championship. It was during this time that Bryan made his debut in RRUW-TTG, beating M.J.Storm for the United States championship. The promotion soon closed, but Bryan continued his fued with Storm in HCW. The two were able to gain GM jobs, battling shows with one another. HCW was soon closed afterwards, and Bryan was on his way again. Back in WWE-W, Bryan had made a alliance with Robbie Stunts, and Jay Steve, known as the Impact Players. The trio dominated the Smackdown brand of WWE-W, with Jay winning the Heavyweight Championship there. Weeks later, the group was disbanded, and Bryan left on his own. It was at this time that Bryan took control of Smackdown, becoming the GM. He used this to his advantage, booking himself in World Heavyweight Championship match. There, he defeated Batista in a Scaffolding Match, winning his only Heavyweight Championship to this day. Controversy followed, and Bryan vacated his championship. Doing so, he took the fed, turning it back into the WWF. He only stayed owner for a month, as the WWE-W went back to it's own name and Bryan went back to his roots. Winning the Hardcore Championship several times, and a couple of GM stints later...Bryan was elected into the WWE-W Hall of Fame. Bryan took his success, and looked for the newest...and biggest thing in his way. KSCWE/SKCW Entering KSCWE, Bryan worked around their developmental brand, WHW. After proving himself in a matter of week, Bryan was soon on the Smackdown brand. There, he quickly formed an alliance with Alex Shelley, and Chad Chaos as Generation Next. They all made a name for themselves on the Juniorweight division, fueding with Matt Matlock and other Juniorweights. Bryan was able to win the 24/7 Championship, and had an impressive 7 match winning streak. Bryan's streak ended at Wrestlemania 3, where he won the KSCWE SD Tag Team Championship with Alex Shelley, but lost it that same night in a Tag Team Turmoil match. Soon, Generation Next was headed over to the newly created ECW brand. Bryan fueded with Chris Kleen over the ECW Television Championship, and formed his own stable, The Embassy. Bryan was once again dominate, only losing to Chris Kleen in an Extreme Ladder match. KSCWE closed soon afterwards, leading to the formation of SKCW. There, Bryan had even better success, winning the 24/7 Championship four times, and becoming their First Ever Impact Champion. Things were looking up, but after a contract dispute with Bryan, over his name in PWT, Bryan left the promotion. Dropping the title to Raven, Bryan left SKCW for a month. Coming back after a month, things were still not calm between Bryan and Management. Bryan did okay, but the management never saw to fit him back into the title picture. After giving him a excuse for "lack of storylines", he was sent to their developmental brand to figure himself out. In reality, SKCW management was firing wrestlers who had also been wrestling on the MSN Circuit, such as Evan Pierce and Brandon Davis. Bryan soon left the promotion, leaving it in his dust. PWT Bryan, in his new name aas "Bryan Williams" soon found himself in PWT, Professional Wrestling Today. Bryan had a surprise success there, beating Kris Holt and Caleb Stephens. Bryan was set to face Bryce Manning in his third week, a man who had been ravaging the entire PWT roster. In a surprise upset, Bryan beat Bryce. The backstage politics caught up with Bryan, and the match was re-written with Bryce to go over Bryan. Bryan and Bryce exchanged words, after a few weeks of tension the two called a truce, and soon became good friends. After a loss in a triple threat match against Ramirez and Drew Stevenson, PWT let go many nWs members, and the entire AoW. This angered Bryan, who also left the promotion to join his AoW buddies. This would lead into what would be known as Innovative Revolution X. IRX= Bryan quickly made a name for himself here, losing only twice, and winning eight times. He had a six match winning streak, before losing to Rot and Scott Addams in a Elevated Annilation match. His first two matches lead him to be seen by a different audience, and people quickly caught on. Bryan's smash-mouth style of wrestling, and in your face attitude gained him many fans. Bryan also proved himself to be quite a talent here, fueding himself with Tim Decaine, Owner of IRX, and his stable of Power. It was before Revolutionary War 2k6, that friend Rot, turned on Bryan and cost him his first defeat in IRX. But soon, the Abuse of Power was no more, and Rot and Bryan buried the hachet. Bryan considers this time to be his best moment in the circuit, as it allowed him to do things he never knew he could do before. "IRX was great, there was sooo much talent there, and we were always giving the fans 110 Percent. Every Time. I'll remember IRX fondly, and I wish it would come back. It's a shame it didn't last longer." It was in IRX where Bryan made contact with OCW, OCW:Online Championship Wrestling. A small fed war was almost in the future for these two promotions, but it never came to be. The whole idea of OCW interested Bryan, as he signed with them in October of 2006, just as IRX was closing. =Current Storylines= Leaving IRX, and joining OCW and W2K, Bryan was once gain making a name for himself. Even as far as being in OCW and X2:WA, rival feds. There, Art of War was once again reunited...shortly. Jim Best, owner of X2:WA, thought it would be good for the company if the controversal fed to leave. After two weeks of being together, AoW was fired. However, Bryan was not. But just like in PWT before him, Bryan left with his friends. Currently in OCW:Online Championship Wrestling, Bryan has become Co-Owner. Taking 35 percent of the shares in the company, much to the dismay of Justin "2 Fine" Klein. So far, it's been a great success, as their new Mayhem product has successfully had it's re-debut show. Bryan's even gone as far to sign former X2:WA Heavyweight Champion, Sean Hunter and good friend Rot. While over in the W2K side of things, Bryan and Nic E. Dangerously have been trying to keep Serenity quiet, after a fling between the two, Bryan was able to step in and help NED. Quickly putting the blame on him, NED was able to keep the truth away from fiance, Amber Michaels. Bryan certainly has his hands full with Serenity, bribing her to keep quiet, and even going as far as pretending to be her boyfriend. Friends Bryan is known for his array of friends within the MSN Circuit, including names such as Rot, Sean Hunter, Bryce Manning, Caleb Stephens, Drew Stevenson, Scott Addams, Jay Steve, Jacob Mitchell, Nic E. Dangerously, Jade Jiles, Tara Wilson, Owen Stevenson, Big Tony, Evan Pierce, Rusty Nails, Charli Baltimore, Chad Chaos, Chris Kleen, John Black, Shawn Clarke, Mike Mazzarone, Justin Klein, Jonni Valentine. Some of these friend "on-camera", while others "off camera" for the sake of kayfabe. Championship/Accomplishments Signed to PWT RRUW-TTG United States Championship K&SCWE SD Tag Team Championship K&SCWE 24/7 Championship SKCW 24/7 Championship (x4) PJF United States Championship SKCW Impact Champion Competed in the First Elevated Annahilation Match IRX Tag Team Champion (w/Scott Addams) OCW Co-Owner WWE-W Tag Team Champion WWE-W Television Champion WWE-W Hardcore Champion (x8) WWE-W World Heavyweight Champion WWE-W Owner (x2) WWE-W Smackdown GM (x2) WWE-W RAW GM WWE-W Hall of Famer Character Info |Finishing Move = The Riot o6Brainbuster|The Riot o7DDT |Win/Loss Record = 64-29-0 (Global) }} Favorite Moves: Double Arm DDT Underhook DDT Trill™Suplex to Death Valley Driver Tope Con Hilo Flip Through Ropes Onto Opponent Triangle Choke Thunderlock™ Anaconda Vice Stiff Kicks T-Bone Suplex Roaring Elbow Stiff Spinebuster